Typically, the fuel injectors utilized in diesel engines are located in very inaccessible places. Because of this inaccessibility, the removal of these injectors for replacement or maintenance purposes is a difficult task. This task is made more difficult by the fact that dirt and deposits usually accumulate around the injectors at their point of entrance into the engine. The removal process is further hindered by the lack of tools designed specifically for the removal process and thus general purpose tools, such as vise grips, must be used. Thus, it is easy to appreciate that the removal of fuel injectors from a diesel engine can be a very formidable task.
Because of this, it has become desirable to develop a tool or adapter for same to assist in the removal of fuel injectors from diesel engines.